Forbidden Love, A DN Angel Story
by Shinata - The Wandering Neko
Summary: One week. That was all he had to fix this mess. Takeshi x Daisuke, Krad x Takeshi! WARNING: Yaoi!
1. The Neighboring Royalty

Hello! Shinata here. This is my first fanfiction that I actually _tried _to write. It is a Daisuke x Takeshi and Krad x Takeshi, as stated in the description. If you don't like fluffy yaoi/ shounen-ai, don't read or flame it! Also, in this chapter there isn't much yaoi/ shounen-ai content, but in the later chapters, there will be! There is no need to worry!

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN D.N. ANGEL! IF I OWNED D.N. ANGEL DAISUKE WOULD BE YAOI. END OF STORY! D.N. Angel belongs to the dude who made it.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Prince Takeshi sat in a simple wooden chair by his open window; his head rested on a closed hand, as the wind blew through his short, pale brown hair. His eyes, which were the same color as his hair, searched the streets below for the red headed boy that walked by every day. He wore a white shirt with long, puffy sleeves, and brown pants; over his shirt, he wore a mahogany tunic. His bare feet rested on the cold stone floor; the slippers he was supposed to wear around the castle were lost in some dark corner of his room. Next to the window and chair he sat in was his bed; across from the bed, past the window sat his bureau that held his clothes in its drawers and a picture of his parents on its top. Behind the prince sat a shelf full of magnificent artifacts that supposedly held the power of magic.

Takeshi had been pondering whether he should go out of his window, or try and sneak past the guards and go outside when he heard his name being called. He got up and stepped onto the windows edge when a servant walked into the room. Takeshi took a glance at the sky as if to ask god why he did this to him.

"I never thought you would consider committing suicide, _Prince_." The voice spat out the word in almost absolute disgust.

Takeshi jumped back into the room and looked at the blue-headed servant, "I hope you know, Servant Hikari, that I can get you hanged for speaking to me in such a manner."

"Oh I know very well, Prince Takeshi, but I know for a fact that you don't like to kill people, therefore you will not have me hanged." He smiled in triumph and folded his arms across his chest.

Takeshi glared at the servant. It was not that he hated servants, but this one knew how to dig under his skin. The servant was dressed much nicer than others in the castle, but that was because this servant was the Prince's. Satoshi wore a long sleeved brown shirt and pants; the shirt had the castle's emblem sewn into it. His feet had found their way into mahogany colored slippers to wear around the palace and he wore glasses that seemed to make his eyes change from pale blue to gold; and those eyes seemed to be gold, rather than blue right now. He was about the same age as the Prince.

"What do you want?" Takeshi asked him, biting back his anger. His voice may not have given it away, but his eyes gave away the annoyance he had.

"Nothing really." The servant replied. "It just seems that your father is calling you."

Takeshi pushed past him and started down the hall, Satoshi following close behind, smiling all the way there. The rug Takeshi's feet walked upon was a mahogany color, like many other things in the castle. The walls were all white with gold tapestries hanging on them. There was a small table with a vase that held a single mahogany rose; these tables were scattered along the walls of the hallways.

Takeshi quickly took the right hall when they came to a split in the hallways. This hall was not much different than the other hallways, except there were more guards posted. But of course there would be more guards; this was the hall that lead straight to the throne room.

When Takeshi reached the doors of the throne room, he was bombarded with questions and tests. No one could ever be sure that it was really the prince who walked up to the throne room these days with all the magic spells they recently discovered, or the rumors of Dark, The "Amazing" Phantom thief is coming back going about because, as everyone knows, he is a master of disguise.

"Welcome, Prince." one of the guards started, bowing "I'm sorry to have made you wait fer so long an'...". The man glanced up at him almost laughing.

"Well, at least I know you are the same guard I hired years ago. It is OK if you never remember the last part, Yuro." Takeshi laughed, "I'm pretty tired of hearing it anyway." The prince was just about to walk through the doors when he added, "And, if you could, call me Takeshi." He smiled back at him.

"Yes, Takeshi." The words seemed almost alien to his mouth, as he shut the door behind him. "I hope there isn't as much yellin' as last time." He mentioned to the other guard on the opposite side of the door.

The other guard gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, let us hope there isn't.".

The brown haired boy walked along the mahogany coloured carpet that was trimmed with gold, looking straight ahead at the fat king that Takeshi was entitled to call Father. He rolled his eyes as his father whispered into the servants ear. He wasn't quite sure if he had purposefully said it loud enough to hear, or not, but Takeshi did not like the sound of their conversation. "Beautiful" Princesses? Again? When would his father learn that he did not want to marry a princess that his father picked for him?

"Takeshi, my dear boy! I'm happy ya came this time! I have some big business to talk to ya about!" He waved his hands in an outwards motion, as if to help Takeshi picture how big it was. His eyes danced with greed. Maybe, just maybe he had finally found the princess that his wonderful son would love! Not to mention, they were very wealthy princesses, too.

Takeshi let out a heavy sigh. "Father, I have told you time and time again. I will refuse any princess you try to show me. You only choose them for their beauty, or for their riches." He made his hands into an X and and then crossed his arms, standing his ground. This time, he meant what he said. Besides, there was already a "princess" that he had his eyes on. A beautiful, kind hearted, red headed princess.

"Oh, please Takeshi. When you see these two women, you will be in such shock. You will have to choose one of them." He looked down to see a frowning prince, and he sighed, "Takeshi, I know you do not like any of the princesses that I throw out at you, but you will need to choose one of them. They are the only princesses left, and if you do not choose either of them, then..." He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. What would happen if Takeshi didn't choose one of the princesses?

"I know, I know." Takeshi said, putting his hands up in front of him as if to say 'stop talking, please', "We would be in deep trouble, but can't you let me pick out my own princess? Let me travel the world in search of one. I'll travel the forests and seas, the mountains and flat lands, I will travel Earth and Sky in order to find her. Please Father?". He had a small frown on his face, and his eyes were full of longing and hope.

"I'm sorry, Son, but there is no time. Searching the Earth and Sky could take years, and besides that, it is impossible and costs too many coins to send you in a boat or flying contraption." He said, desperate to have Takeshi agree with him for once.

Takeshi looked at the ground, and then back up to his father, "Fine." he said solemnly, "I'll choose one of them...". He felt so defeated. It was like being out on the battle field when you are untouchable, but suddenly someone has stabbed you in your most vital spot: the heart. He could only hope that these princesses were not as dim witted as the other ones.

King Saehara looked down at his son, wide eyed. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was simply speechless. He would usually have some kind of humorous or even serious retort, but this time he could say nothing. The prince was actually going to be a good boy and do what his father told him to do. Could he be dreaming? He pinched himself just to make sure...

"Ow! Damn it!" Yelled King Saehara. He had pinched himself, but he didn't suspect that it would really hurt all that much. Curse his retched fat! It made the pain hurt more rather than less.

"F-Father! Why in the name of the gods did you do that?" Takeshi asked, jumping when he had heard his father yell out in slight pain. He stepped back a tad, staring at his father, a confused look upon his face.

Rubbing his arm, the king was about to answer when he saw two girls walk in. He immediately bowed and said, "Hello, Princess Riku, Princess Risa.". He glanced at his son and nudged him. Soon, he too was bowing to the princesses. "I am honoured to have you in our castle this evening. This," He said, gesturing to Takeshi, "Is Prince Saehara Takeshi.". He stood, looking the girls over; Takeshi did the same, mocking and mimicking him the entire time.

The one with long, lush brown hair and eyes smiled and curtsied, "Thank you, King Saehara.".

She seemed to be kind; although her smile seemed quite fake in Takeshi's eyes. She wore a very puffy, pink, long-sleeved, square neck dress that went down a little way past her knees. The dress was laced with white on the ends of the sleeves, and on the bottom of the dress. The neck on the dress was also laced with white. There were a pair of black slipper-like shoes on her feet and a big, bright pink ribbon tied into a bow in her hair to match everything else. Around her neck was a gold chain with a pointed oval, ruby red center piece. To be more specific, it was a bright red pointy oval jewel on a dark ruby red thin metal piece the same shape as the jewel, but only a little bigger. The jewel was cracked in the middle.

The one with short red hair murmured her thanks and did not bow, or curtsy, or anything of the like, but she did smirk at the prince's rude behaviour. She seemed like a rude person, but at least she wasn't fake like the one standing next to her. The princess wore a simple, dark pink, kimono sleeved dress that went down to her feet; it had a square neck, much like the sister's dress, but it was not puffy in the least bit and had gold rims on the bottom and the sleeves. Around her throat she bore a necklace; it was the same one that her sister wore. Her shoes were slipper-like and a creamy white colour.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Takeshi said to the girls, lifting each right hand and very lightly brushing his lips upon them; you could not call it a kiss. Reason being a kiss is suppose to be willingly and loving; this was most definitely not. It was simply something a prince does out of small politeness.

"Pleasure to meet you too..." Princess Riku replied, containing the urge to smack this prince around. She smiled on the outside, but on the inside the red headed girl shouted this in her head _You really are idiotic..._

"Oh... How romantic." Risa said, glancing down at the hand and back at the prince's face; a small blush spread across her cheeks.

Takeshi stood and walked toward the exit of the thrown room, beckoning the two princesses to come with a wave of his hand; eager to get away from his father, he left the throne room without waiting for them. Riku and Risa bowed to the king and left the room after him, quietly and swiftly.

"Hahaha!" Princess Riku was laughing when she caught up to the king's son "You are a very impudent prince, Prince Takeshi." She wiped a tear from her eye; Princess Risa, on the other hand, wasn't laughing.

"Prince Takeshi! How could you treat your father, the king, like that? It's no wonder why a princess hasn't married you yet!" She was partly running to keep up with the prince's pace. "And slow down!"

"Thank you for the compliment Princess Riku. I try to mimic my father every chance I get; and Princess Risa, it's not that the princesses don't like me, it's the other way around. Most of them are rude, or very dumb on an absurd level, or they over dress in the most expensive outfits their parents can buy for them." The Prince replied to the two girls.

Takeshi was smiling at himself. He looked back at the two girls as he walked and his smile grew. He noted that Servant Hikari was following behind the two princesses; his eyes were blue and he was looking at his feet. Takeshi hated it when he walked so far behind him. When would that boy learn that he was not just a prince's servant, he was also his friend? Takeshi slowed his pace a bit.

"Satoshi! Come over here." Takeshi called to him; he was practically at the end of the hall behind them.

He looked up through his glasses, apprehensive to go over to the prince. Slowly he started up the hallway toward Takeshi, but he stopped when he saw the impatient look in his eyes and he thought to himself, _What if the prince hits me for being so far behind him?_

Another voice in his head answered the question for him, _You really are an idiot Master Satoshi. You've been with Takeshi practically since you guys were born. You know he won't hit you. He hasn't hit a single servant._

_ B-but! The prince did used to hit me! He changed somehow. Do you not remember the day the king came home with him and he was acting so differently?_

_ Sorry, but I have told you hundreds of times: I do not remember that day. I told you that it was probably just a bizarre dream. Now, just walk up to him._

_ I won't!_

The alternate personality in Satoshi's head side. _Fine. I'll do it myself..._

The servant's eyes flickered gold and he walked swiftly up to Takeshi and said, "Yes, _Prince_?".

"Don't call me prince with such malice _servant._ I called you over here because you were walking so far behind me. Haven't I told you that your more like my friend than my servant? Besides, I do almost everything myself. Now," He told his servant "why don't you walk beside me?"

"Fine."

Princess Riku and Risa were looking at the prince shock on their faces; it was not that they treated their servants badly, especially Riku, but they had never seen a prince speak so kindly to a servant before. They glanced at each other and then back at the prince and his servant. Once Takeshi started walking, they followed. Soon enough, they neared a door that read: Guest Quarters.

"This is where you will be staying, Ladies." The prince informed Riku and Risa, opening the door and waving his hand across the room.

Riku and Risa both walked into the room, glancing around. Under their feet was a plush mahogany carpet. White sheets and blankets laid folded on top of two beds that were on either side of a huge window with glass; the window was as tall as Riku, or maybe even taller. There was an oak brown chest of drawers, similar to the one in Takeshi's room, to the right of the entrance. That was all the room had in it, with the exception of the castles symbol, the tiny glowing white feather over a huge mahogany one, that had been painted onto the wall with a delicate hand.

Without waiting for permission, and pulling off the mask she had worn in front of the king, Riku plopped onto the bed and sighed with approval. A hard days work for Princess Riku was this: get up, listen to lectures about needing to be a good girl that should have been directed at her sister, and going from castle to castle while her father tried to introduce her to not-so-different princes. It was hard work.

"So, Prince, what do you usually do around here in your spare time?" Riku asked while her sister nosed around through the drawers. She had her arms behind her head, looking at the prince by bending her head forward ever so slightly.

"Oh.. uh..." Takeshi started, surprised by the question. The thing was princesses never decided to ask him what he was interested in. They usually asked where he kept his most precious belongings, why he never wore any jewelry; in other words, they were all greedy. "Well, I read books, I look at artifacts... I think about life a lot... And I watch the people outside walk by." As he named them off, he counted the amount of things he did on his fingers. _And I think about how I will win over that red headed boy's love. _He added in his head.

"Artifacts? That sounds really intere-" Before Riku could finish the thought, Risa said, "That's boring. Why are you so boring Prince... uh... Tekishi?" Of course, the girl couldn't even remember his name.

"OK, I will admit that I sound boring, but I'm probably better than you are." Takeshi said, crossing his arms and looking her up and down, "Considering I can remember your name, Princess... It was a four letter word... Ah, I know Princess Baka." He smiled at himself and Riku started laughing. Obviously she had brushed up on her language before traveling to different lands.

Risa gave him a confused look and asked, "Princess Ba-ka? What does that mean?" Her face wore a frown while her finger tapped the bottom of her lip; a sign that she was trying to figure out what it meant.

"I leave you to figure that out, Princess. Maybe your sister could tell you?" Takeshi said with a smile. He walked out of the room, looking back at the comical pair of girls. He beckoned Satoshi to follow.

Once they were out of the room, door shut and all. Takeshi stretched and walked into his room, flopping down on his own bed and asking his personal servant, "Satoshi, have you ever had experience with women? I mean... have you ever been in _love_?" Takeshi said the word with a hint of confusion as if he could not grasp the meaning of the word.

"Well," His servant replied, his eyes flashing gold "If you are asking me if I have ever slept with a woman, then the answer is no. If you are asking me if I have ever been in love with a woman, the answer is still no, Prince." For once, he hadn't said prince with any negative tone. He was merely standing in the room, his arms crossed a solemn look on his face as he looked at the floor.

"But, I don't think I'm in love with a..." Takeshi trailed off, realizing that he was about to speak forbidden words. But, Satoshi wasn't in love with a woman, so could he be...? He changed the subject on his servant. "If you've never been in love with a woman then have you been in love with a man?"

Satoshi looked up from the floor abruptly and stared at the prince. Had Takeshi hit the mark? "Master Takeshi, how could you even think such nonsense?".

Takeshi sat up and looked at his servant. "It's only natural deduction. Every human has an urge for love and... and if you are not in love with one, then it must be the other. So, are you in love with a man?" The prince seemed almost desperate at this point. He had to know if someone in all the lands shared the same feelings that he did.

"Takeshi... Prince. If you want someone's love, you need to be close to them and you need to be kind. Most importantly, you need to be on the same level of society. Otherwise... it will ever work..." Satoshi turned his head away from him and walked out of the room.

Takeshi stared at the spot where his blue-headed servant just stood. _You need to be close to them? How could I get close to the red headed boy if I'm even allowed outside of the castle grounds? Maybe my servant could... Wait! My servant..._

"That's it!" Takeshi said out loud, hitting his hand into his palm. He swiftly got up and walked out of the room, but unlike Satoshi he walked to the castle's throne room. He had a brilliant idea.


	2. A New Servant and An Old Memory

Hi guys! Sorry for the stupidly long wait on chapter two! ^^; I put it up on deviantart and then forgot to put it up here. It also took me a while to write 'cause I was under the impression that no one cared to read it. But then I saw that it was getting reviews, so I wrote chapter two and now I need to start writing chapter 3! :D

I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! (by the way if there are any stupid mistakes, please point them out. dA coding and fanfiction coding for stories is really different. So, if there are any weird parenthesis in there, point them out.)

* * *

"But Father! Why can I not have a new servant?" Takeshi asked his father, an expression of what seemed to be anger on his face; his hand was in a fist in front of him and his foot was forward as if to make the point a serious matter. "You have an unfathomable amount of servants at your disposal!" Takeshi stated, waving his hand toward the five servants, four woman and one man, that were kneeling or standing around the king.

"You really can be an annoying child." King Saehara muttered to himself, grasping the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and his thumb and closing his eyes, sighing. He glanced up at his pitiful son and asked him, "Why do you want another servant? Isn't that Hikari boy enough?"

"Father, Satoshi only does simple things like making my bed, cleaning my chambers, and doing my laundry." Takeshi paused, thinking about the huge fat lie he told to his Father. Of course Satoshi didn't do all of that, he was a fragile boy. Takeshi, in truth, did his own, along with Satoshi's clothing. "I want someone who can watch over the artifacts when I'm gone, or someone who could dress me in the morning, or even give me baths. Satoshi wouldn't do such things because he doesn't seem fit to do things that are so... personal." Takeshi had put a finger on his chin when he thought about what word he had used; as he finished his sentence he had slightly nodded his head and flipped his hand in a circle motion.

The fat man sitting in the throne thought about what his son was thinking. A personal servant? It sounded interesting, but he didn't want the boy getting everything her wanted. That would be spoiling him, and besides Takeshi didn't even deserve one servant. As the king thought about this, a wonderful idea started in his head, "Takeshi, You may have a personal servant of your choosing." he started, looking at the now happy Takeshi, "Under one condition: You must choose to marry Princess Riku or Risa within the next week." Takeshi's father smiled at his plan. Of course, Takeshi would never accept such a deal.

Takeshi's worry traveled through his body. Oh, his plan would never work now! He would just have to come up with a different plan... But he still wanted that red-headed boy. Maybe he could work off the plan he already had. "Father, I accept your challan- request. I will choose a princess, either Riku or Risa in exchange for a personal servant of my choosing." He said putting one arm across his chest and bowing.

Surprised as he was, the king told Takeshi that he could have the Hikari boy search for a new servant. With that, Takeshi went off to tell Satoshi exactly who he wanted him to find.

Satoshi was hurt by the conversation they had had only an hour ago, but he had to comply with the Prince's wishes. He got up from his bed, as he had been sitting there, looking at the ceiling, and asked Takeshi if there was anything else he needed to do for him. When Takeshi had replied with a simple no, Satoshi quickly walked out of the room, wondering why the Prince would want a red headed boy who walked under his window every day when he didn't even know his name.

Satoshi did have a rough time actually finding the house, which was located in the woods, just on the outskirts of town, surrounded by an unusually dense clutter of trees, but finding out about the kid was easier; everyone knew him. The feeling of the place felt somewhat menacing to Satoshi, but, then again, he had never actually been on the outskirts of town.

When Satoshi went into town, his adventure went like so:

"E-excuse me, Ma'am..." Satoshi would say, bowing to the middle aged woman, "Do you know where I might find a r-red headed boy with a-a bunny? Um.. er... he walks by the castle every day..." The blue-headed boy was always afraid he would say something wrong to an elder, so he ended up stuttering quite a bit.

The woman would look at him as though he had asked where he could find a mage, as mages, of course, did not exist and if they did, they were very bloody people. At least, that is what the legends had said. "Young man, ya want to know where _that _boy is? The boy with the bunny and spiky hair? His mother's a crazy thing ya know. Talks about magic and phantom thieves. I've heard that she knows where the phantom thief Kaito Dark is hiding."

"Um..." Satoshi would furrow his brows and look at her with a worried look. Could she be talking about the boy he was looking for? "Y-yes... It- it's th-the Prince's orders..."

The woman would shrug her shoulders and reply, "I'm not sure where you could find the boy. You should ask the fruit merchant over there." She pointed to a stand with nearly rotting fruit; the stand had a thin man standing behind it. He smoked a pipe and smiled with yellow teeth when the servant boy from the castle walked up to him.

"S-sir, might you know wh-where a red headed boy with a bunny would be?" Satoshi asked trying not to stare at the man's disgusting teeth. He leaned nervously from foot to foot, adjusting his glasses.

"Aw I donno..." The man replied drawing out the words in his sentence, as he took a whiff of his pipe he leaned over the fruit and looked at Satoshi, "Maybe I'd 'member if ya giv' a few to man ha needs maneh.". Satoshi knew what the man wanted, so he sighed, pulled out a pouch of coins and took out three copper pieces; he dropped them in the man's outstretched hand.

The man looked at the coins, smiled a big toothy grin and looked back up at Satoshi, pipe sticking out of his mouth. He said this, "I know who yer lookin' for. Walks by in that direction every day. Into the forest on the utskirts a town." He cocked his head in the direction he was talking about.

Satoshi bowed his head slightly and ran off toward the forest. As he ran there, his eyes flashed golden; he sensed danger. Why would he sense danger from a small boy with a rabbit? There was no danger in such things, right? But, it was the Prince's orders to find him and bring the boy back to the castle. Why did Takeshi want a second servant? Wasn't Satoshi enough to suffice?

When the golden eyed Satoshi found his way to the house, he had some trouble getting through the thick trees. He thought about climbing up the trees and taking that path, but that would risk ripping one of his few pairs of clothes. So, he ignored the tight squeezes and made it through to the oddest house he had ever seen for a village house.

For starters, the house had a balcony at the top window and it was huge; it was not as big as the castle, but it was still enormous. From the point of view the servant was at, he saw a wooden door with the name Niwa carved into it and on either side of the door was a boarded up window; the only window someone could actually look through was the top one, and that window was about as big as King Saehara. In other words, it was big enough that three Satoshi's could fit through it at once. The entire house was made out of wood and it looked as though it had been built by at least twenty people, but, in reality, it had only been built by one person. The house was the colour of oak and it gave off an odd aura. Satoshi didn't want to stay longer than he needed to, so he swiftly walked toward the door and knocked.

To his surprise, it was not the mother or father who answered, but it was a red headed boy who only opened the door a small crack; the crack was just big enough for Satoshi to fit his hand through. "Um... Hello, may I help you, Sir? Uh.. If you're lost I could give you directions into town..." The red head didn't seem evil, and his aura was certainly not like the house he lived in.

"I am a servant of Prince Saehara Takeshi and I would like to speak with you for a moment or two." Satoshi said simply.

Behind the strawberry headed boy could be heard shouting. "Dai-Chan! Who's at the door?" It sounded like his mother, but she did not seem to be crazy; she sounded kind and nice.

The red headed boy looked behind him and shouted back, "It's some one from the castle! They said they need to talk to me!" He looked back at the servant standing at the door; he opened it up all the way and said, "Do you want to come in and sit down? Maybe have some tea?"

Satoshi was somewhat surprised by the generosity, considering the house felt like a death trap, but he told the boy that he would love some tea and he walked in after him. The house shouldn't have seemed strange, but it did. It was just a simple house; well, for the most part it wasn't strange. I mean, the house did have boarded up windows and all. When Satoshi walked in, he noted that there was a cabinet with a lock on it in the bottom left hand corner of the room; It was an maple cabinet that was elegant yet simple, but Satoshi seemed quite drawn to it. In the middle of the room sat a brown-green square table which had what looked to be glass covering dark green vines with purple leaves. Semi-soft, crudely sewn cushions as chairs were surrounding it; there were only three and they were all brown to match the table. There was a door near the left upper hand corner that lead to a kitchen like area, but Satoshi could not quite see what was inside. There was a stair case going up the right wall; this probably went up to living quarters, but on the wall of the staircase was a door. Where could that go?

Dai-Chan told Satoshi that he could sit and he went to go get the tea ready; the servant boy sat uncomfortably on the cushions and waited. He didn't need to wait very long, as right when he sat down Dai-chan was setting the tea down on the table; he set one cup in front of Satoshi, sat down, took a sip of his own tea and waited to hear what the other boy needed to say. He tried to be polite, but it was hard to do when Satoshi had golden eyes and... blonde hair? Didn't he have short _blue _hair, not short _blonde _hair when he had walked in?

Satoshi looked at the cup of tea and sipped it. It didn't have a very strong taste, but it tasted vaguely of strawberries. He couldn't waste his time sipping tea though; he should get down to business. Setting the rounded wooden tea cup down he said, "The Prince, Takeshi, has requested that you come to the castle to be his _new_ personal servant." he said the word with hatred. He wanted to be Takeshi's servant. He had been with him since birth. Why did this boy get to have Takeshi?

Dai-Chan choked on the tea, "E-excuse me?" he asked in shock. Had he heard that correctly? Personal servant? The Prince? Takeshi...? He recalled a friend he once had who went by the name of Takeshi, but Takeshi was a peasant and could not possibly be the same person. He pushed the thought aside.

Don't servants get payed a lot of money? That could make it easier for them. They did not have enough coin to pay for their home and Father only sent twenty coins once a month. It really was not enough to pay for the house, considering Dai-Chan's mother did not actually have a job. She always talked about how something good would happen to them and they could live with his father; always talking about insane things like magic and Dark, this infamous phantom thief.

Satoshi laughed to himself and then said, calmly, "The prince wants you as a new personal servant. You have no choice but to come with me to the castle." He put his hands on his lap and waited for Dai-Chan to reply. Was Dai-Chan even his full name? Probably not.

"Will you, uh, let me talk with my Mom first?" Dai-Chan asked. He looked at Satoshi, unsure.

_Well, there isn't any harm in letting the boy speak with his mom first, right? _Satoshi thought to himself. He sighed aloud and said, "Fine, you can speak with your mother. You have until I come back to get you to pack and say good bye, but, of course, you can see your mother daily. She could even live at the castle if she wants."

"Uh..." Dai-Chan did not look very comfortable with the idea of having his mom live at the castle, "What is she were to say 'no'?". He asked, furrowing his brow and cocking his head.

Satoshi smiled and replied, "Then we will need to take you by force, Dai-Chan." He said this with such joy that the red head wondered if he liked to hurt people. Who would like something like that? And, did he just say "we"? Why didn't he say "I"?

"OK..." The boy got up and, as he dusted off his already dirty brown pants he asked with a curious tone "I...uh. I don't mean to be rude Sir, but why did you say 'we' instead of 'I'?" It was an uncommon mistake to mix up words like that if you came from the castle.

Shock ran through the boy's face for a split second as he though to himself, _I need to fix this, fast, or he will get suspicious of me. _Soon enough, his face was calm again and he told the red head, "Oh, I am terribly sorry if I confused you, but when I said we I meant we as in me and the rest of the castle. We will take you by force if you do not come to the castle with _me._" The golden eyed boy did not mean to put emphasis on the word, but he was uncomfortable with the boy's perception; he only wanted to grab the boy and go back to the castle to Takehsi, where he knew that he would be safe.

"Oh. OK. Well I'm going to go and ask my mom about this." Dai-Chan replied, still uncertain about his hair color. He stood up and was about to head upstairs when he commented, foot on the stair case, "By the way, your hair was blue when you walked in here, was it not?". He sounded much more certain about what he was saying; he ran up the stair case.

Satoshi had quickly walked out of the house and toward a puddle he had seen on the way toward there; it was actually a little ways away from the house, but still in the woods; when he found it, the boy was shocked. He did indeed not have blue hair anymore. Instead, he had blonde hair; the hair was still the same style, but none-the-less, it was blonde instead of blue. When did this happen? There must be a problem.

_Why is your hair blonde instead of blue like it is supposed to be? _The other part of himself asked. He sounded quite confused, which was completely understandable, but if anyone saw him with blonde hair, they would get really suspicious of him. Looking at himself in the puddle, he started turning back to normal. His eyes flashed and were suddenly blue and his hair faded back to blue; it was almost as if someone were pouring blue dye into his hair with a bucket.

"Why was my hair blonde-golden?" The blue eyed Satoshi asked his other self, still staring into the pool of water in front of him.

_How am I supposed to know the answer to such a question? _His other self said with a layer of annoyance in his voice. Inside his head, he crossed his arms and said, _I think you were trying to will yourself back, so upon instinct I force you further into the back of your head, Satoshi, therefore the outside of your body changes to suit me. If this had gone on any longer, I probably would have taken complete control over your punny little body._

The blue eyed Satoshi was silent for a few moments before he said, "Why did _I _need to get this curse?" He said it in more of a whisper. He looked at the ground, a sad, but almost blank expression on his face.

_Master Satoshi, do you really think that I am a curse? _The voice inside Satoshi's head was silent for a moment, awaiting an answer from the boy, but when he didn't reply, he spoke again, _Aren't I the one who protects you? Am I not the one who takes most of the pain for you? If I am a curse, then why do I care for you so much? If I am such a curse, then why do you pretend to like me? _The last sentence was more of a yell, rather than a question. The blonde boy inside Satoshi had a sudden shock when he said those last words. He remembered somebody yelling that same thing at him, but he couldn't remember how long ago it was...

_Satoshi stood, his golden eyes full of hate that was hidden behind fear. He was in someone's room. It looked vaguely like the Prince's room, but it was hard to tell because it was so fuzzy. He had a sudden jolt of defiance and energy inside of him._

_ "Why do you even want me as your servant? You are cruel and cold-hearted! You yell at me all the time, even when I do something right! You treat me worse than any servant could possible be treated! You are a Curse!" The boy had his left hand in a fist, held up to his chest and his other hand was spread out as he sliced through the air when he called the prince a curse. The gesture of slicing his hand meant that he wanted no more yelling, or hitting. He was sick of all the abuse. Why did _he_ have to be the Prince's servant? Could not somebody else take his place?_

_ He glared at the Prince with short pale brown hair. He showed hatred, but in reality, he was absolutely terrified of this boy. He may be younger than him, but that wouldn't stop the Prince from badly hurting him. He was hit on a daily bases and he was the one who took the blows instead of Master Satoshi. Satoshi's fragile mind would never be able to handle this amount of abuse. The golden eyed boy's body shook just a little bit from fear._

_ The Prince gave an irritated smirk and eyed his pitiful servant, crossing his arms over his chest he yelled, "You dare say such words to your master, _servant_?" He now turned his head to watch the fear seep into his servant's eyes. He raised his hand high into the air and brought it down to slap his servant, but out of instinct and reflex, Satoshi blocked his face with an X motion from his arms. "Tch." __The Prince said, "You are forbidden to block out my punishments to you, Servant. That is the castle rule." _

_ The blue eyed boy spoke, a hint of terror in his voice, "Prince, I like you, I like you a lot and... I am sorry that I broke the castle rule. Please forgive me for my yelling." When the Prince saw that his servant still had his arms up, he grit his teeth and continued, "If you think that I am such a curse, then why do you pretend to like me? Fine then. I'll teach you not to defy me." And, with that, he roughly grabbed the blue eyed Satoshi's arm and threw him onto his bed._

Was that a memory? Was the Prince truly like that? No, that couldn't have possible been the prince. The prince was much nicer than that. The boy inside Satoshi sat in fear, wondering how he could ever forget something that. Did Master Satoshi really need to go through that because of him? He may have taken the hits to the face, but that was the one day he didn't protect Satoshi. How in the name of every god that had ever existed could he have forgotten something like that? How could he have yelled at Satoshi in such a way.

_Master Satoshi? _He said, trying to get the blue headed boy's attention. He felt so horrible about the way he had yelled at Master Satoshi like that. As the boy thought about that memory to himself, he realized that Satoshi wasn't answering him. _Satoshi? Are you there? _He asked. An idea then occurred to him.

The boy willed himself to take over Satoshi's body so that he could get his Master's attention. But, instead of succeeding, as he normally did, he was faced with a hard steal wall. Why was Satoshi blocking him out? He knew that he may have yelled at the boy, but that was to be expected when someone got angry, was it not?

_Satoshi! Listen to me, gods damn you! _He yelled to Satoshi. He felt frustrated, although frantic. His breathing was slightly heavier and he felt rejected. Was his relationship with Satoshi broken? No. If that were the case, then Satoshi would turn out like every other host: hateful, resentful and cruel. Just when he was contemplating locking himself in the back of Satoshi's mind, he heard someone.

_What do you want...? _It was indeed Master Satoshi; no one else he knew had such a depressed voice. _Why do you want to talk to me...? You probably just think that I am a punny host who means nothing to you... _Unlike other days where they had small arguments, Satoshi felt tears sting his eyes. He started to sob; why did everyone hate him? He was nice and good and non-violent. So why did everyone seem to hate him?

At the sound of Master Satoshi's words, the blonde boy fell silent. Why did Satoshi think that everyone hated him? He had overheard people at the castle say wonderful things about Master Satoshi. So he said to him, _I'm... I'm sorry, Satoshi. I am so sorry for making you go through that kind of torture. And Satoshi? The people at the castle love you. I'm the one they hate. I think Takeshi knows that we are two different people too, and that is probably why he seems to favor you over me. You're really nice and-_

_ Even if he is the only one who knows that, the other people at the castle do not and we can't tell them because they will throw us in the dungeons. You know what they call me at the- _Now it was the blonde boy's turn to cut Satoshi off.

_Yes, I know what they call you, Satoshi. I'm inside your head, remember? They call you many __different things; they call you 'The Prince's Mutt', 'Defying Idiot', 'Split Servant'. Satoshi, they call you many different things, but that is all mainly my fault. Now, Can we get back to this at another time? We need to go and pick up the red-headed boy from his house. _The blonde boy was being very calm about all of this, but the reason he was being calm at the moment was only because he wanted to get back to the castle and hide in a dark corner of his room, envying the Niwa boy for becoming Takeshi's new personal servant.

Before the blue-headed boy could reply, his eyes flashed gold and they were walking in the dark to the house where Dai-Chan would possibly be waiting for them. They had been gone quite a while. The boy could already be asleep for all they knew.

"Oh, Dai-Chan! Working at the castle is a magnificent idea!" squealed a woman with short, light brown hair. She had light brown eyes to match her hair and she was wearing an odd green outfit. It was the same clothes you would find on any woman there in town, but it was all green; a simple long green skirt and a kimono-sleeved light green shirt. Over her attire, she wore an almost white apron, but there was a tiny hint of very pale green in it. She hugged her son very tightly, spinning around on her heel.

"OK, Mom, OK." He paused, trying to inhale. "I can't... breathe...". When his mother did release him from her death grip, and he had gotten enough air into his lungs to speak, he added to his news, "The boy who came by said that they would even let you stay at the castle. But, that's only if you wanted to... uh..." He wasn't sure what would happen next. His mother did hate the castle and mostly everything inside of it, but she might still want to be close to him while he was away; to put it simply, it was a fifty-fifty chance that Dai-Chan's mom would actually consider moving into the castle.

"As much as I would love to be with you, I can't live at that disgusting place." She smiled at him and added, "I'll help you pack!" She walked into her son's room and started packing his things in brown bags. There were his clothes, his picture's and, of course, a pure black outfit that was specifically made for a future event. Emiko kept up her smile as she scurried around Dai-Chan's room.

"Remember Dai-Chan," she said as she grabbed Dai-Chan's bunny and handed it to him, "With will help you when you 'meet' Dark." she smiled at Dai-Chan "oh! And don't forget this." Emiko ran down the stairs and looked around. No one was there, good.

She hurriedly walked over to the maple cabinet in the bottom corner of the room. She rummaged through her apron and tool out a key. She put the dark key in and _click,_ the cabinet was opened. She set aside a few plain looking boxes and soon enough there were more than ten boxes stacked around her. Now the bottom of the cabinet was visible and on the floor of it was a little door. She grabbed the strap sticking out of the edge and pulled up. _paloof_ dust clouded everything inside the cabinet. After Emiko shooed away the dust, she moved aside some hay and there was another trap door, this time smaller. She lifted the little door and inside it on top of some hay was a small necklace with a white ribbon.

The necklace was small, but it would fit around Dai-Chan's neck. The white ribbon was from Dai-Chan's father and the little ornament on the necklace, a black wing and a mahogany wing, were given to them by an old friend's mother. It was pretty much a protecting charm. The two little wings were hand carved from some type of stone and the white ribbon was given out of love. There was no other charm more powerful than that.

Dai-Chan's mother stepped over all the boxes and hurried back upstairs. She plopped the necklace into her child's hand.

The red head looked at the necklace piece in his hand and asked, "What is it?"

Emiko gladly answered him, "That is a present given to us from an old friend. It will protect you when you are at the castle." She looked at her only son, "Oh, Dai-Chan honey, I'll miss you when you're gone!" she said as she hugged Dai-Chan tightly. When she finally put him down, her face looked serious. She waged her finger toward Dai-Chan "Keep that charm with you at all times. If anything happens there, at the castle, I don't care what they say, I want you to get back here with With. I know you are capable of it"

Dai-Chan nodded. He picked up his pack and started down the stairs when his mother said, "Don't forget these!" And she was running down the staircase toward him with a bag of something. She stopped in front of him and held out the bag. "I know you will need your artist supplies. Your father and his friends hand made them for you, remember?" she asked.

"Oh! Thanks, Mom." Dai-Chan's face went from surprised to happy as he took the brown-strap bag, "I almost forgot."

Soon enough, there was knocking on the door. Surely it was the odd man from the castle. Emiko sighed and quickly put all of the boxes away and locked the maple cabinet once more. She looked at her Dai-Chan and hugged him.

"I'll miss you, Dai-Chan." She told him simply.

Dai-Chan hugged her back, "I'll miss you too Mom."

The red-headed boy opened the door as his mother ran back upstairs. Of course, it was the blue haired boy form earlier. His hair was back to normal. The blue-haired servant looked at him with hatred for the briefest moment and then smiled at him as he asked, "Are you ready to go to the castle?"

When Dai-Chan nodded, they were off into the night and Dai-Chan was wondering exactly why the prince would want some one like him as a servant.


End file.
